


All American Road Trip

by 1fanficsousuk1



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Silly Romance, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1fanficsousuk1/pseuds/1fanficsousuk1
Summary: Alfred forces Arthur to go with him on a road trip and their car breaks down.





	All American Road Trip

At first, Arthur had believed it had been all of Alfred’s fault. In retrospect, the American did manage to always get himself in bizarre situations-- and in many of them, he dragged Arthur along. But this… This was the icing on the cake. Alfred had finally managed to get them stranded in the middle of nowhere without anyway of gathering help! Arthur grew more furious with every stalk of corn that caught his eye and Alfred wasn’t helping to soothe the Englishman’s horrid temper. The car had broken down in the middle of a stark country road and now they were stuck. Great. Just bloody wonderful.

“Dude, this sucks!” Alfred exclaimed, “I thought for sure I had fixed it! I spent all yesterday working on the pistons!”

Arthur sighed dismally, hopping out of the pickup to follow Alfred. The American opened up the hood and they both stared in shock as the engine was engulfed in a thick cloud of smoke. Arthur coughed, batting the substance away from his eyes. Alfred looked like he had lost a friend, sinking to his knees in a puddle of sorrow onto the hard dirt road. He muttered something about ‘nothing going right’ and ‘just leave me here to wallow in my failure’ until Arthur gave in and crouched down beside him.

“Alfred, it is not that much of a big deal. Just fix the bloody truck.”

“B-But… I-I already tried that.” Alfred sniffled. 

Arthur rolled his eyes, sighing, “Heroes don’t quit so easily. You are a hero, aren’t you?”

Alfred stopped his whining immediately, face turning pink and stared up at Arthur with a surprised expression. 

“You think… I’m a hero?” He asked, reluctant to hear Arthur’s mean response. 

Surprisingly, one never came and Arthur smiled down at him. Alfred was a little freaked out at Arthur’s uncharacteristic kindness towards him, but he reasoned that the heat must’ve been getting to him.

“Yes. And I know a hero such as you can do anything he sets his mind to, Alfred.” He said softly. 

“Arthur… I… Thank you…’’ The American grabbed Arthur in a tight embrace making the Englishman squirm.

“Get the bloody hell off of me!”  
Alfred snickered but released the man, and set about how to get the car to start again. He was a little bummed to be honest. Alfred wanted this road trip to be perfect. Now, they had only made it to the next state over and already disaster had struck. Gloomily he went about trying to fix the engine, and got out his toolbox from the trunk. 

The sound of metal filled the air and Arthur busied himself with writing in his little green notebook, the one he had brought along the entire trip and refused to let the American see. 

“What are ya writing, Iggy?” Alfred asked.

“None of your business.” 

An hour passed and finally the car was up and running. They made it to the hotel another two hours later, and to Arthur’s anguish, had to share a room. Alfred apologized profusely and Arthur stomped off to the shower. 

Alfred was unpacking when he saw it: the little green notebook on Arthur’s side of the bed. His curiousity overtook him and cautiously he flipped through the pages until one caught his eye. It read:

Day Four of The ‘Great American Roadtrip’:

The car broke down today. At first, I was furious with Alfred’s stupidity but I know it wasn’t his fault. In fact, he’s quite good with a wrench… for an American wanker. We had to pull over in the middle of nowhere and it took two hours for the car to start again. Halfway through Alfred seemed discouraged, which is very unlike him. He’s such a childish man. I must admit… it was quite cute when he began to whine and pout about things going awry. When I tried to make him feel better, he smiled, and I got flustered. That boy has a beautiful smile, one I might keep growing fond of every day of this trip, and I like that idea…

The American smiled and felt a blush stain his cheeks. Just as he put it away, Arthur returned in a cozy set of pajamas, smiling at him gently. 

“Shower’s yours, mate.” 

“Thanks.” He scurried off to the bathroom. 

Arthur chuckled, grinning as he looked over to the nightstand with his journal half open. Perhaps Alfred would grow fond of him as well.


End file.
